Holiday's with the Page's
by foreverandmore
Summary: Change in plans with this. My friend suggested this so props to her. So this is how every holiday happens for the pages. This starts with the ages being Brooke:1 Meria:20 Casper:21. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Meria wake up." Casper shook his sleeping wife and watched her blink awake very slowly

"What I'm trying to sleep." Meria said and the yawned and Casper laughed.

"Come on Brooke and I have a suprise for you." Casper said and Meria laughed groggily

"Please tell me you didn't cook any thing." She said and he playfully punched her in the arm.

"No I didn't want to burn the house down considering we just moved in." Casper said and picked her up in his arms and set her on the floor next to there bed

"OK I'm up I'm up," She laughed and then paled "did you leave Brooke all alone, just to come get me?" She looked shocked and dashed over to Brooke's room with her husband at her heels and she opened the door

"Wook pweet spawkles." Brooke said smileing and holding up a card completley covered in sparkles, and she was completley covered in them to makeing boulth her parents laugh

"And this is what I get for sleeping in all of once on mother's day of all days," Meria said said picked up Brooke "let's go get you cleaned up before you swallow thoes sparkled."

"Swollow spawkles bawd." Brooke said and gurggled on her spit as her mom sent a look at her father who laughed.

"And you," She grabbed his wrist "are going to help me." "But I wanted to make you breakfast." Casper lied poorley

"Cas, have we established that I am not letting you cook after you nearly burned down our old apartment." Meria said dragging him into the small bathroom

"Point taken. No cooking from me ever Mer not even when your sick then I will just quietly starve to death." Casper joked as his wife bent down to turn on the water and was handed a still gurggling Brooke as she ajusted the water temprature.

"You know what I ment Casper please use your head when I say things like that." She said and turned of the water and started undressing Brooke

"You mean so I can match my valedictorian wife." He asked and earned a annoyed look from his wife

"Exactly. And might I ask how Brooke even got glitter down her shirt," Meria asked and sighed deeply as she asked the second part before finishing undressing her and putting her in the shallow water and ran water over her.

"I don't know she was relativly clean when I came to get you ." Casper answered and moved closer to the edge of the tub a nd helped Meria scrub her in complete silence until all the sparkles had washed away.

"That took us to long it's nearly noon." Meria said and looked at their now clean daughter who was taking wobble baby steps and fell sown quite a few times

"Mahmah wook at bwekfast wooks yumyum." Brooke said in baby speech as her mom sighed and picked her up

"Point the way." She said

"Hapwpy mowther's days fwom we awnd dawd" Brooke said as she pointed a chubby baby finger in the direction of the kitchen

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N

Brooke is way to cute in my opinion... Is it odd that this is just the narrators. I have never seen another one if there is tell me I love the narrators! If you have any funny idea's for things that could happen let me know. Also I may edit these in between holidays and the next holiday is July freaking 4th so mabey I'll change this to be A Day in the Life of the Pages. If I did this it would be a weekly posting PM me or comment if you'd like this!


	2. Father's Day year 1

And this shows how stupid I am. This may be short since I'm starting it the day before fathers day. So hope this does not suck to bad but what ya gonna do since I can't go back and start it sooner so I'll see you in the note at the end. (Props to my friendto reminding me to write this. Scrach the props I started writing then fell asleep at my computer and now have less than two hours to write and post this so be warned that this may suck.)

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/NA/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/NA/N A/N A/N A/N

"Go on Brooke, wake daddy up." Meria cooed at Brooke, who she had smartly brought with her.

"Dawdy wak uwp." Brooke mumbled and tried to pry her fathers eyes open.

"What the-" Casper sat up very fast as Brooke pulled one of his eyes open.

"Your daddy's grumpy today huh Brooke? You came in hear to wish him a happy fathers day and he was so rude." Meria cooed laughing at her husbands confused expression as she picked Brooke up.

"I apologize for not appreciating nearly getting my eyes pocked out." Casper joked dryly as he sat up, and looked at the clock. "What time is it?" he groned unable to read the clock.

"About 10' oclock in the morning." Meria said matter of factly as she set Brooke down on there bed, the little girl promptly crawled up to her dad and tried to climb over him but failed and fell onto the bed.

"Hey no climbing daddy ok." Casper said and picked up Brooke who giggled as he set her on top of him.

"Do you want breakfast or what?" Meria said and Casper nodded and sat up and followed her out of the door.

After Breakfast (Cut me some slack its 11:00 where I live.)...

"Show daddy the card you madehhim." Meria said as Brooke held up a card, no where near as glittery as the one she had made for her mom.

"It's so cute thanks Brooke." Casper said after readiing the card "Obviously you inheareted my art skills insted of your mothers."

"Owpen yowr pwesant." Brooke cooed and giggled.

"Ok don't twist my leg." Casper said and pulled out a small picture frame with a picture of there tiny family in it.

"Thanks Brooke, I love it." Casper said with a smile.

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/NA/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/NA/N A/N A/N A/N

Ok cut me some slack I am exausted right now sorry but I have to end it there or I may be up way to late so sorry. Just a note Meria is actually good at art when he said she inhearetd his art skills he ment it looked like chicken scratch.


	3. Fourth of July year 1

Happy 5th everyone. I was at a party till late last night like 11:50 when I got home I kind of passed out almost immediatly so this was written but I never posted it so sorry. This starts a little later because honestly the only thing I could think of were fireworks so I'm starting there! :) Also this has a few OC's so I'll start as one is arriving.

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N

"Shay your here." Meria shouted and hugged her freind and Brooke toddled over and heald up her arms and her mom picked her up.

"Hi cutie, and cuties mom." Shay said and earned a annoyed look from her freind. "and cuties hubby." Casper stuck his head out of the house and Shay laughed sticking her tounge out.

"Wooky pwrtty neckwes." Brooke said and pointed to the expensive necklace Shay was wearing.

"Is this the right place man. These directions sucked." Josh said and looked around. Then he spotted Casper who had started coming out and another man climed out of the car.

"Your directions suck man I had to recalabrate this thing like twenty times? Why did you choose to live so remote." Caleb whined before breaking into a huge grin."But we did bring fireworks!"

"Sweet how about the lovely ladies," Josh said "go unside while we set these up."

"I see were not wanted here so I figure we will." Shay said and rolled her eyes and helped Brooke walk to there house.

"Don't even think of starting without us, or blowing up anything namely our brand new house." Meria said before running after her freind.

 _A few hours later..._

"Here cutie let me put these on you." Shay said helping Meria slip her into a pair of headphones, to block out the fireworks. "There you go."

"Thanks I couldn't hold her still by myself." Meria said and Brooke tried to wiggle out of her arms, "and put them on as you can clearly see"

"Fiwer Werks?" Brooke said and motioned to the door, then she started squirming again.

Suddenly Casper poked his head through the door "The fireworks are ready? Are you to ready or are we waiting" He said and started laughing when he saw Brooke "I'll take that as a yes considering these stupid headphones."

"Come on we should go before Josh and Caleb start blowing these things up." Shay joked and Meria led the way outside to the area right by the water.

"Let's start I've been waiting to blow things up for a year" Josh jocked and lit the firs fire cracker.

Bright blues and purple sparks hit the sky. A few hours later all of the fireworks were gone and Brooke was staring up at the sky expectantly but frrowned. "Fiwer wurks gone." She started crying and squeezed her moms shoulder.

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N

So onece again sorry for the short part and the fact that it's late. So the holidays I am doing are Mother's Day, Father's Day, 4th of July, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Newyears that I'll post as close to midnight as possible.


End file.
